


Cold December Night

by refutableChemist



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: A bit of swearing, Another axb work, I Tried, M/M, christmas is here, minor but important appearances from the other characters, there is always swearing, this is a bit OOC for Rogue i guess, this is an au cause i suck writing canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refutableChemist/pseuds/refutableChemist
Summary: Sting likes Christmas, Rogue LOVES Christmas. And both of them love something else (but they just don't dare to say it to each other). A xmas miracle is going to occur!





	Cold December Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BecauseSin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/gifts).



> I based Rogue a lot in myself, I know, I know...It was a funnier idea in my head, I thought this could happen but I'm not sure anymore (?) I think it's unfair how easy it's for me to write Stingue fics, they almost write them by themselves haha
> 
> Anyways, my dear BecauseSin (a.k.a. Kermit), if you don't like the gift I bought to you, I hope you liked this one. If you dislike both things feel free to kill me today.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! <3
> 
> (Like I've said before, english is not my first language so I'm super sorry for the mistakes)

He never really understood why Rogue was so moved by Christmas.

Since they were children Rogue was always the most excited about the topic. Of course he wasn’t an exception, is not like he was The Grinch or something, but it was a weird thing to see Rogue this happy about something. Especially considering the fact that they practically grew up together, Rogue ended up being more introverted than him and more reticent and calm too, seeing how their roles switched by the end of november and during the whole month until december 25 never stopped to amazed him. 

Plus, their Christmas has changed a lot over the time. 

They have celebrated it with their respective families, separate from each other, and together like a huge family, with some of their classmates during the day and lately, since they were all in different universities (except for the two of them. It was one of the biggest secrets that Sting keep, but he actually study really hard in order to have the chance of applying the same college that Rogue), they hardly had the money or time to travel to their houses, so they have past the last 2 christmas by their own and 1 with their families, but never separated from each other.

Of course it was hard. If someone would’ve asked him, the first time he had to celebrate something just with Rogue, or even worst, by his own, it felt weird... He was so used to the warmth of home that he could confirm, without thinking about it too much, that it was the hardest part of being a university student. Rogue didn’t seem to have problems with this, sometimes he was a bit nostalgic, but any more than that it wasn’t a big deal for him. So he used to thought that maybe, because of this little difference, Rogue likes to take him out for a walk, shopping, a coffee or whatever festive-idea which crossing his mind (even spending the afternoon listening carols!) and make people mistake them for a couple. Whenever he talks to Minerva about what they’ve been doing the latest Christmas (and by the latest Christmas, he means the whole December), she teased them about being on their “seasonal dating time” and tell Sting to take advantage of Rogue while he is in this fragile-receptive state of mind.

But he would never. 

Because they are just friends, aren’t they? And anyways, it was impossible that Rogue feel something for him, wasn’t it?

\- And you don’t mind that? – Yukino asked him. They were on their lunch-break; it was too early for so much spacing out.

\- I’m… - his phone vibrated. Why it has to be a message from Rogue? _“I’ll be there soon; the teacher got a bit excited…”_ Nothing out of the ordinary, but it made him to feel nervous. Probably it was because of the sudden topic – I haven’t considered before, I think we are ok, I guess?

\- It’s not that I don’t believe you, but you should be honest with yourself, Sting… - Yukino took a sip of her tea – Ok, maybe I don’t believe you, but I have good reasons.

\- For example…?

\- How nervous you are going to get and how much you are going to stutter when I finished this sentence is a good example – she said calmly. Unlike Minerva, Yukino has her own ways. The same attitude, but different scenarios. Some people call them “the good cop” and “the bad coop”. Encouraged by the curiosity that she left in the air, he turned himself back and hears immediately the soft voice.

\- I told you I’d be here soon! Sorry to make you wait…What’s wrong with that face? Are you trying to pick up a fight with me? – Rogue asked with genuine doubt. Sting looked like he wanted to hit him, but he also looked like he was feeling sick and wanted to puke right now. It wasn’t an easy task to choose which one was…

\- I…You…I mean yeah…The lecture, sure. Hello, Yukino was…I was… - Yukino’s word echoes on his head – I’m tired

\- I…Can see that? – Replied even more confused – So, what were you talking abou…

\- STUFF!!! – Sting screamed. Yukino just raised her eyebrow and smiled.

\- Okay…No offense Sting, but I think you should rest – as simple as that, they moved from this topic, for Sting goodness. 

They talked about presents, what they were going to do this year. Sting seemed to have lost the ability to focus in a conversation like normal people do. He cursed the world for talking about Rogue before; it just made him to stay hyper-focused on the guy. The soft smiles he gave to Yukino, the malicious look when he proposed to prank Minerva this year for making him angry by wrapping his present in like 7 different gift wrap, the way he moved his hair from his face cause who else would like to have that emo hairstyle anyways. How his eyes lightened when he said how happy he is cause it’s finally December. 

By the end of the day Sting was mostly speechless. Maybe, just maybe, he finally realized that he was kind of attracted to Rogue. 

_Finally, huh?_

That’s why their way back home was silent. Quiet. 

Rogue didn’t asked anything cause maybe it was his idea, since their mood were kinda switched, there was a possibility that he could be hyper-ventilated today and it was the reason why he found Sting so quiet. It would make a good explanation if it wasn’t for the fact that Sting was spacing out the day after today, and the day after and so on. Maybe he was nostalgic like other years, but it should be polite to ask? That question didn’t matter anymore the day Sting skipped dinner. Either way, He was still reluctant to the idea of going to Sting’s room and ask _“hey, are you depressed because you can’t spend the holidays with your family?”_ out of the blue. Yes, they were friends enough to do that, but it would probably feel a bit impersonal, so he decided option 2: let’s take him on a date. Not a couple-date, something like that would be embarrassing for sure, but a just-a-friend kind of date because that’s what friends are supposed to do, right?

One thing was all his friends telling them they looked like a couple, but making himself feel like they were a couple it was a completely different thing, and the proof was his racing heart and the sudden heat on his face at the simple idea of it.

 _Great_ , he thought. 

He just needed to act natural, without being suspicious.

**(9:30 PM): Are you awake?**

(9:30 PM): Rogue wtf we are on the same house, why don’t you just come to check? 

(9:30 PM): Plus, you know I never go to sleep so early

**(9:31 PM): Yeah I was just…Checking**

(9:40 PM): So…?????

**(9:40 PM): What?**

(9:41 PM): What do you want? You messaged me 10 minutes ago

**(9:42 PM): Yeah, sorry! I forgot!**

He fell from his bed when he heard the nock on his door, and that sound was the permission that Sting needed to understand why Rogue was acting so weird.

\- What…Geez…How old are you, again? And why I am living with…? – He couldn’t finish the phrase cause a pillow hit his face.

\- I thought you were the adult here! – exclaimed Sting before jumping over him and starting a fight

\- Well, you are not doing any better than me – replied Rogue as he takes Sting cheeks. They used to fight like this when they were kids. 5 years old kids. 

\- At least I’m not hiding like in my room like a criminal – Sting was trying to do the exact same thing.

\- I rather stay hiding in my room like a criminal than being all quiet and uncommunicative! –Rogue spat. He realized screamed that louder than he wanted to when they heard someone hitting the ceiling of the apartment and shouting them back to make them quiet. They sat next to each other. In silence. For a while.

And then they apologized at the same time. They still weren’t used to this; since they were childhood friends sometimes they were in sync more than they wished to.

\- Well…I wanted to invite you to… - he had to hit himself internally to be able to say it out loud – TO A SUPER CHRISTMAS DATE!

 _Seriously? That was so hard to ask?_ Sting was more confused than before.

\- We always do that anyways, plus it’s not Christmas yet, it’s ALMOST Christmas… - but he had to admit that the word “date” make him shiver.

\- Yeah, but this is a pre-Christmas date, we can send our letters to Santa; go shopping to the mall… Whatever you want! You’ve been sulky, don’t you dare to think I haven’t noticed it! – Rogue answers playfully. He wasn’t feeling nervous anymore, but he didn’t know why.

\- You know I can’t say no to that smile – _shit, I said it out loud._ That was his thought of course, but he couldn’t stop smiling himself. The guy was more adorable than ever - So don’t make a ruckus about this again – he ended while he pets Rogue’s hair – I hope you can sleep with all this emotion.

\- Of course I could – he replied with a look that could kill any human being. But the one who got killed when Sting closed the door was himself. 

He knows that Sting was only teasing him and he wished too that it was a joke. If Sting notices that he could barely sleep, he would tease him for the eternity.

Truth is neither of them could sleep well.

Next day everything was going smooth, but everything about the mood was weird. It smelled weird, it tasted weird. It just felt weird. For some reason they both had the constant feeling that someone was watching them, but who could do that and why? Besides, both of them were trying to brush it off the word “date” of their heads. The two of them were too oblivious to talk about this, like a normal person would do. And how do you bring this kind of topic anyways?

Not surprisingly, Rogue was the one who broke this weird mood when he saw the mall decoration and smelled the hot chocolate and he just couldn't.

They ended up window shopping all the stores they could, having dinner in the mall, singing carols and they even take a picture with Santa. It was like someone make their worries disappear, or maybe, they replaced this worries with new ones, like what they should bought for his friends. At this point, the most likely scenario was the both of them fighting and making the poor seller to pick something for them. Believe it or not, this always worked. It was probably because the sellers based their choices on the arguments of their fights.

They decided that maybe it was time to going back home before they get permanently banned from the mall. 

Their way back home was quiet again. This time wasn’t the awkward quiet, but the thoughtful one. It was another year living together after all and one of the last, probably. Holding to that thought Rogue took a decision: he needs to buy something. Not something for Sting, but something for the both of them. You’ll never know what would happen next. They haven’t talked about it yet and there is this one thing for sure. They can’t live together forever.  
Sting is always surrounded by ladies; he’s going to make his own life someday, with a beautiful wife and kids and a good job and picturing that almost made him cry. But he can’t. Not now. He would cry later on his room, as usual, but not now.  
He bites his lip quietly before raising his head. Sting was about to ask him if he was okay, cause deep down he kind of sensed Rogue’s thoughts. But Rogue’s eyes were faster.

-There!!! – He screamed. His red eyes lightened up again, as he forgot about everything, even the hypothetic Sting’s family.

He was looking the window shop of a boutique. There was a black scarf and a white scarf. With discount. Sting noticed this too.

\- Rogue, no – he sentenced.

\- Rogue, yes – he pulled him by the hand quickly and when they leave the store the both of them were using their matching scarves.

They walked a bit more on silence.

\- I hate you – Sting murmurs, but Rogue always hears him.

\- Nah, you love me – he replied without thinking. And then he wanted to die.

Sting stopped walking.

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit…_

\- What if I do? – Sting looked dead serious. The white scarf looked good with his eyes. No, wait, it wasn’t the time that… _Wait, what?_ It was physically impossible for Rogue to open his eyes more.

\- You do? – fuck whoever who were this hypothetical family. _He loves me, not you._

\- The reason why I was spacing out…I don’t know, don’t you think that we spend a lot of time doing things…Like a couple? We were talking about it with Yukino, the day…You know what day – he admitted as he felt his cheeks burning – I don’t know what you think about this, but… 

\- I think you shouldn’t let the traditions die – an old lady who was spying on them through her window interrupted them, pointing at something on the sky, and then she closed her window. It was a mistletoe. They were both flustered. This couldn’t be more cliché.

_But it could, if we kiss right now…_

Rogue pulled the white scarf, closing the distance between Sting and him, and kissing him slowly. It’s Christmas after all. It wasn’t a passionate kiss, but it was enough to warm them on their way back home, this time, holding hand in hand.

\- I’m starting to think that maybe we are as stupid as everyone thinks… - Sting said like he came to the conclusion of a big analysis.

Rogue was going to add something to this, but both phones vibrated at the same time. It was a message from their families congratulating them for finally saying the truth. When they checked both phones they saw a picture of them kissing. Someone took a picture right now and send to their families.

\- How the…? – Rogue was amazed.

 

\- Minerva… - Sting mumbled. The next message on his phone was from Minerva. She took a selfie while they were kissing in the background. The message reads: _“look at this cute couple I found on my Christmas shopping! <3”._

 _I swear I’m going to kill her this year_ , Rogue thought.

Yes, Minerva followed them, but little they know that Rufus convinced the seller of the boutique to put the scarves on discount and in a visible place, Orga helped to hang the mistletoe and that charming old lady was Yukino’s landlady.


End file.
